forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Altor
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Nymean Biographies Birth Michael was born into the wealthy Altor family. The Altor family was one of the families that controlled parts of the shipyards that orbited Fondor. His father, Cassius Altor, had 4 other sons before Michael was born. Since Michael was the youngest, he was the one who would be destined for military service in the Galactic Alliance Armed Forces. It was a tradition of the Fondor elite for their youngest son or sons to enter the military. Youth So, from a young age, Michael was trained to be extremely strong and fast. Every day from the age of 8 until he turned 14, he would wake up at 6 in the morning to go running for an hour. When he returned he would work out for 2 hours doing various exercises. Afterwords, he would study military history and tactics for at least 3 hours. He would then go running again and finish off the day by playing sports in a competitive league that involved quite a bit of contact. Michael did this almost every day for 7 years unless there was a special event going on in the household. At the age of 14, his father hired a Mandalorian mercenary named Maximus Tithe to train Michael in weapons use and hand-to-hand combat. For 2 years, Michael honed his skills with the vibroblade, blaster pistol, blaster rifle and his own hands. By the time he was 16, he could hold his own against a seasoned Mandalorian warrior. Journey into the Wild As he turned 16, Michael was thrown out of the house. One day, Maximus entered his room and had him pack only a bag with a vibroblade, blaster rifle, a medpack and some clothes. Leading him to a shuttle, Maximus knocked Michael out. When Michael awoke, he was in the mountains outside his home city. Beside him was a datapad. The datapad told him that he had to survive in the mountains for at least one year until he could return to the city and then he must survive on his own in the city for another year before he could retake his place as a member of his father's household. For a year, Michael lived off the mountains, hunting and planting. When the year was finally up, he returned to Fondor City and was hired to work in the shipyards. During the year he worked there, he learned much about the workings of a Galactic Alliance Star Destroyer. Finally, the year was up and Michael returned to his home. His family greeted him warmly except for his father. His father had a visitor when Michael returned home. When Michael barged into his father's study, he met the stranger,a Jedi. The Jedi told Michael that he had the potential to become a Jedi. Adult Life Alliance Naval Academy After a brief return home, Michael signed up for the Galactic Alliance Armed Forces in 43 ABY, 1 year before the start of the Galaxial War. Michael began training to become a naval officer on board an Alliance Star Destroyer. However, once the war broke out, the Alliance was in desperate need of starfighter pilots. After a brief training period, Michael was assigned to one of the fleets. Galaxial War Michael's first taste of combat was at the Battle of Barios II. He was in one of the X-Wing fighter squadrons assigned to the fleet. Michael quickly showed his skill when he shot down 5 Sith fighter and became an ace. The rest of Michael's squadron did the same and Alliance Command quickly realized that they had an elite squadron in the making. Michael was promoted to the rank of Commander and given command of the squadron. His original squadron was supplemented by some of the best fighter pilots from other fleets. Michael's squadron did not see battle again until the First Battle of Bir'tedor. There, they were sent in as the vanguard unit in the assault on the orbital shipyards and then when a Sith reinforcement fleet entered the system. Unfortunately, the squadron could not turn the tide of the battle and the Alliance was forced to pull back. However, this allowed Michael's squadron to make it to Corellia in time for the Breaking of the Corellian Blockade. For 26 days, the squadron flew missions of great importance for the Alliance commanders but with the arrival of overwhelming numbers of Sith ships, their efforts ended up being useless. In the final days of the battle, Michael was injured by a blast from a Sith fighter. Altor's squadron participated in the battle of Areltsi but Altor was forced to miss it because he was still in a bacta tank recovering from his wound. Some time later, his squadron was the key in defeating a large Kuati fleet. Altor and his squadron were then placed under the personal commander of Jedi Master Jason Altor. They participated in the stalemate known as the Battle of Ossus. Michael's squadron was stationed in the vanguard of the Jedi fleet that punched through Sith reinforcements. Unification War Michael Altor was with Master Altor's fleet above Coruscant when the Alliance turned on the Jedi. Having sworn an oath to serve the Alliance, Michael stayed and was given command of the fleet and promoted to Admiral. Altor's fleet was able to ambush and defeat a small OoS fleet along the Perlemian Trade Route and were part of the Galactic Alliance force that assaulted Centerpoint Station. He eventually surrendered his fleet to Nymean forces during the fight for Coruscant and was later evacuated to the Nymean Ascendancy after Coruscant's atmosphere began to be destroyed. Post-War For 5 years, Altor laboured in a POW camp under the watchful eye of the Nymean Military. He protected his troops from abuse and they in turn watched his back. The POW camp prospered as Altor was able to negotiate with the camp's commander for leniency. When the prisoner's were released, Altor returned to his homeworld of Fondor to find his family dead. They had died during one of the wars that had swept through the galaxy. Altor suddenly found himself heir to a vast fortune and in control of part of Fondor's shipyards. Wishing to return to the Nymean Ascendancy, Michael hired crews from the other POW's that had been released. Leaving enough money to pay for them for years to come, he commisioned a sizeable fleet to be built. The crew he hired would wait on Fondor. After that, he sold the shipyards and all his estates on the planet. He also sold most of his possessions, keeping the ones he wanted in a secure storage area to be put on the flagship. Returning to the Nymean Ascendancy in his own personal ship, he applied for citizenship for himself and all of his men. After several months, the request was granted. Altor settled on Sterex away from inhabited areas. There, he built a large estate for his officers and several other large ones for his troops. Eventually, a small base sprung up in orbit as well as a small repair shipyard. After several years, Altor decided to join the Nymean Military. Horothrium War In 55 ABY, Altor joined the Nymean Military. After going through the Nymean Naval Academy, he was immediately given a position as a Captain of a Nymean Star Destroyer. This was a rare occurence but because he had been an Admiral in the Galactic Alliance Navy, he was pushed into a command position because of the need for experienced captains. In 56 ABY, Altor was part of the Fourth Nymean Fleet that participated in the Raid on Valdron. For his part in helping to assemble the strategy for the rai, he was promoted to Commodore. Altor then helped lead his battle group in the Second Liberation of Globa. After saving his battle group at the Third Battle of Globa, Altor was promoted to the rank of Admiral and given full command of a battle group, codenamed battle group Taiphath. Altor and his battle group were in the shipyards while the rest of the Fourth Fleet liberated Trivasi. However, his forces rejoined the fleet and were part of the Praviz Offensive. Altor was then dispatched to Nymenos to rendezvous with Fleet Admiral Nuncav of the Second Nymean Fleet. There, they moved on Taiphath to attempt to break the blockade and get reinforcements to the planet. Out of Character Information • Role player uses the images of the character Lee "Apollo" Adama from the Television series Battlestar Galactica for his appearance. • The role player of Michael Altor was also the player of Jason Altor, Dilios and Wolf.